The purpose of this study is to examine metabolic and endocrine differences between insulin resistant and non-resistant subjects within three populations of healthy individuals (obese, lean older and lean-normoglycemic offspring of parents with type 2 diabetes) that are susceptible to insulin resistance and type 2 diabetes.